my life In Equestria
by Foster118
Summary: My name is Samuel Foster I am 18 year old I am from Earth but one night princess Luna came to get me and my dog aswell so my new life start in Equestria a world full off talking pony it going to be a great story to read some time in the future. Paring Samuel/Princess Luna
1. Chapter 1

On a planet call Earth which is nearly full of water but have island in green but in different sides on one of the Island near the top of the a smell Island what is Called United Kingdom it a very Famous country because of it history it have the Olympic not to long a go in the Year of 2012 but in the Year of 2013 in tinnes a person know well at Tinnes Andy Murray win the w to stop England 75year of waiting to win as my the home town for tinnes as well.

On one of the night in England south east in Gray's but Wast side of it. A man in his 18 Was at his own home which is a For bedrooms home his have pass his driver licence and his car is a Audi R4 in Blue and black in the Year of 2003 it is a old car but I like it that way.

I am Samuel Foster I do a lot of Riding with horses and drive's as well to get to work and I played Golf aswell but I like watching My Little Pony and I watch other tv like Doctor who and football aswell I have a dog that is always look after me when I am not well baste her she is a German shepherd I take her out running with me or walking around places.

But one night change my life.

On a Thursday night

When I got back from walking Laxey yeah that her name. I went to get some food for me and I put some dog food for Laxey who enjoy it all the time I have her well train to be good around my friends and family aswell but she sleep with me very night. But as I was out side my bedroom which is on the back of the house I liked looking at the night sky before I go to bed with my dog who is all readily a sleep. I said to myself

Myself"I I wish I could go to Equestria one-day with my dog who alway look after me all the time when I got her but I always like your night sky princess Luna and I always like your day time as well Princess Celestia if I could come to Equestria I always like making new friends and I already like a challenge aswell if you two have any of it I be happy to do so.

As I about to go to bed a voice said to me but it more of a female voice to a male voice that I can tell. But Laxey hear the voice aswell she got up and start looking around the place before I tell her to stop she start to growl at some thing near the other door I hear it said.

...?"can you please make your dog stop Growling at me please.

Samuel"I we'll tall hear but you have to come out of the shadowed because I know you are know because of my Dog?.

...?."ok I well and by the way I am a princess from a another planet ok.

Samuel."ok then princess. Laxey come over hear please and go to bed now.

As Luna which the dog go to bed but on the right side of the bed it seal keeping a eye on hear for know.

Princess Luna"I hear you like to come to Equestria and I can't believe that you like my work I do at night no my world and my name is Princess Luna I am the younger sister of princess Celestia and who are you an I can tell you Dog name is Laxey if I am right.

Samuel"yes that my Dog name it very nice to meet you Princess Luna I always look at the night sky hear and thing about your work and my name is Samuel Foster by the way are you hear?.

Luna"I am hear to take you and your dog to Equestria for the rest of your life Samuel.

Samuel"ok I am ready to go.

Luna but before we go I have to change your form in to one of us.

As Luna horn start to glow dark blue and her eye's aswell I can feel my body start to change in to a Pegasus pony I will hopes to bet Rainbow Dash in a race in Ponyville.

As the change be does I when other to my mirror what near my Bathroom I was a Pegasus same side as the Mane Six my mane and tall are the colour of the setting sun on my planet which is orange my coat colour is a royal blue and so are my wings but on the edge of my wings the colour is gold and for my Cutlie Mark is the Planet Earth. But my Eyes colour is blue and a little bit of green aswell.

As I have done looking over mysife I want back over to Luna.

Samuel"I am ready to go and Luna I am talking Laxey with me ok.

Luna"ok.

As I went over to Laxey I put one of my hooves on her she look at me in the eyes but she know it me because of the way I talked to people's and now pony's for the rest of my life I am going to have a great time in Equestria hope's I can have a home in Ponyville so I can meet the Mane Six and Princess Luna sister Celestia and Spike aswell nearly forgot about Spike stupid me all well.

As Luna and I and Laxey when in a fight of white light I know anything about to happen I when black out for all I know.

Equestria Canterlot Royal Palace Princess Luna bedroom

As Luna put me on her bed because I was black out for more then two hour so far I hear a new voice in the Room as well it still a female voice it said to Luna

Princess Luna"sister how long do you thing Samuel will be out for?.

...?."I do not know how long Lulu but I can guess his about to get up anyminute now.

As the pony said that she was right aswell

Samuel"my head Hart a little bit and you must be Princess Luna sister princess Celestia?.

Princess Celestia"yes I am Princess Celestia you must be Samurai Foster if I am right?.

Samuel"that right princess I am Samuel Foster you can call me Samuel for Celestia if it all right I move in to ponyville and I work in the Royal weather team?.

Princess Celestia"yes you can work but not in Royal weather team but in the Blue hooves that job is to look out for bed pony in Ponyville and when me and Luna come down to Ponyville you will look after us that what RED hooves and blue hooves do. Do you accept my offer Samuel?.

Samuel"yes princess I accept your offer to become one of Princess Luna blue hooves guard to I die.

Princess Celestia"good know of you go to ponyville I let you have 3000bit so you can buy a home in Ponyville I will tall the moyar that you are going to live in ponyville and I will tell my Faithful student Twilight Sparkle that a new member of the blue hooves will a rade in town today so she can get flyer friends to meet the new member of princess Luna blue hooves guard.

Samuel"ok princess I am off now come on Laxey we are walking to Ponyville ok.

As the dog flowed it owner to ponyville princess Celestia and Luna can only say one thing on their mind.

Princess Luna and Celestia"fit pony that how his get strong fly faters will walking from Canterlot to Ponyville.


	2. Chapter 2

**later on in the day when a Royal blue Pegasus with a Dog Running to the Town Square in a place called Ponyville**.

That was a good run. But I still like walking sometime but that ok with me.

Samuel"come on girl let go and fine the mayor off this town.

As I saw the Town Square not to far a way I went over to one off the pony over here it coast colour was white and it mane and tall is Red it cutie Mark a roses.

Samuel"hello there I am Samuel Moon I am looking for the mayor here in Ponyville do you know where she live at or work at?

Rose"I am Rose Tyler and yes I do know we're the mayor is but her name is Mayor house/work the house in the middle of the Town Square ok.

Samuel"Thank you Rose I See you around town will I.

Rose"yep I be around town but if you what to but some roses from me I be happy to get you some ok.

Samuel"I will keep that in mind and Thank again Rose.

As I start walking to the Town Square where Mayor mare live I knocked on the Door somepony on the other side said.

...?"you can come in please.

As I walk in to the place it look nice around here. The pony on the desk ask

Matt"I am Matt by the way do you have a application to mayor mare sir.

Samuel"I am Samuel Moon I came here to talk to mayor mare a but buying a house here in Ponyville.

Matt"ok I go and fine out if Mayor mare will talk about a New house for you Mr Moon.

Samuel"ok I waited on one of the Sat near the Door ok.

Matt"ok.

As Matt go to fine out about a New house for me from the mayor I be happy to go-to my new home and get settled in and start my new life hear in Equestria.

As Matt come back from mayor mare and said.

Matt"she like to have a word with you about a New house for you and to get to know you a little bit ok. The first door on the right side got that.

Samuel"got that Matt see you later.

As I go to the first door on the right side I knocked on it first before going in.

Mayor mare"come in Mr Moon Please and take a Sat aswell.

As I did what the mayor mare said.

Mayor mare"I hear that you are looking to buy a home in Ponyville and I can tell you that their is one house free what is near the Library it will cost you 1500bit to buy that house. Do you want the house Mr Moon.

Samuel"yes I will buy it now please.

As I put 1500bit on the desk in front of mayor mare as she take the money(bit) and see get me two keys for the house I ask her.

Samuel"what house is it?.

Mayor mare"the one on the right side of the Library ok.

Samuel"Thank you.

Mayor mare"that ok Mr Moon enjoy your stay here in Ponyville.

As I walk out of her offices and in to the main room of the place I said to Matt.

Samuel"see you around Matt.

Matt"ok Mr Moon.

As I walk out side my Dog flowing me to our new home near the Library. As I got to my home my next door neighbor said.

Twilight"hi I am Twilight Sparkle and you must be my new next door neighbour and I like your mane and tall by the way.

Samuel"hello Twilight my name is Samuel Moon I am a new member of princess Luna Blue Hooves Guard if you need anything help come and knocked for me ok.

Twilight"ok Samuel see you around.

As I went in to my new home it get all the things you need to have in a house it a for bedroom home that good so I can go and buy so thing I need to play music I do that another day. But for now I like to relaxed in time.

Later on near night time I was still up I can not get to sleep yet some time I walk outside and look at the night sky or playing my MP4 but in Equestria I went out in to my back yard and sat down and look up at the work what princess Luna do at night I have to tell her I love her work with the stars in the Night sky here in Equestria.

As sleep try to take over me I when back up stairs and in to my room and I hitting myself on to my bed which is a king side bed that fall nice to sleep on all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Day In Equestria in PonyVille early Morning the Sun Start to Raise up for the new day to being.**

I was having same breakfast but a knock came to my door I wounder who is it that knock at my door this early morning. I went over to the an open it to see Twilight standing outside off my door I wounder what she want.

Samuel"What can i do for you this early morning?.

Twilight"I came over to ask if you like to hang out with my friends today?.

Samuel"I like that Twilight Sparkle what time do you like me to meet up with you but before i have to go to Canterlot soon to see Princess Luna and Celestia in about three day time ok?.

Twilight"Can you meet us at the park near EverFree please. The Time I like you to meet at is around 12.00pm if that ok with the time?.

Samuel"That time is good i be near the park later to day i will see you later Twilight.

Twilight"I see you later as-well I met come by you in Town or if you like to you can come over to my Library next door i met have to warn you one off my friends like to Throw a party to every-ponies she meet I am only warning you and Samuel i see you later ok.

Samuel"Thank for the warning Twilight i try my best to not to boom in to her when i am looking around the Town if you like to now where i came from move hear from Cloudsdale it a very nice town but i move in to Canterlot to get a job in the royal guard but i got the job i like but i am the Captain of the Lunar Guard i have to go to the place to night to do my job.

Twilight"Wow Samuel I am happy that Princess Luna take you in to the job but a night guard but as Captain i have to talk to my big brother who is Princess Celestia Captain guard when i see him next time i am at the Royal place. see you later Sam.

As Twilight leave to go back to her home and then to see her friends later in the Day but for me i went back in side my home and i close the door and i went to my back garden to read up about the Caption job in the night guard for princess Luna i can not wait to start my job tonight for the first time by the Princess of the Night.

as time went on it came around 11. so i take my book with me in my saddlebag i went out off my house and lock my door so i can walk to the park as i got to the it was 11. i went over to a tree that was near the ever-free i sat down an i got my book out i was about on pages 30 so far it a nice book to read when you get the time to read it i tall you that. as i was reading it i can hear Twilight voice and 5 other pony as well asking Twilight who this new friend of her.

Twilight"I tell you guys the some thing you will meet him today his is joying us for a nice lunch with us ok.

...?OK Twi.

As i stop reading my book i pit it back in my saddlebag i went up to them and said.

Samuel"hello Twilight this must be your friends than hello everypony i am Samuel Moon and for my job is the Caption of Lunar Guards it every nice to meet friends of Twilight.

Twilight"hi Samuel i did not see you there ok guys this is the stallion i am talking about.

Rainbow Dash"Hello there Samuel i am Rainbow Dash it very nice to meet you.

Samuel"and to you as well Rainbow.

Applejack"hi there Samuel i am Applejack it very nice to meet a new friend of Twilight.

Samuel"the same go to you Applejack.

Pinkie Pie"hello there Samuel i am Pinkie Pie it very nice to meet and i never see you in town before where did you come from?

Samuel"hello Pinkie Pie and i Come From Cloud-dice by the way.

Rainbow Dash"i am from Cloud-dice Sam.

Samuel"wow i did not know that when i was at Cloud dice i was doing the DJ in a pub there once.

Rainbow"cool man.

Samuel"Thank.

Rarity"Hello there Darlin my name is Rarity and I own the

Rainbow"This is Fluttershy she is very shy when she meet new ponys.

Samuel"Hello there Fluttershy I am Captain Samuel Moon the leader of the Lunar Guard at your service.

Fluttershy"hi...nice...to...meet...you...sir...

As we all Sat down well me and Rainbow was about to start a Race before one off princess Luna Guard coming runing over to us and said.

Luna Guard"Captain sir Princess Celestia ask to meet you and the Element of Harmony at the Palace now.

Captain Moon"ok And what you're name please?

Luna Guard"my name is Lighting Star sir.

Samuel"ok.

As the Girls got ready to go and the unicorn pony guard use his magic and teleport to the Throne room where princess Celestia and Luna are.

As the Girls went over to see Princess Celestia I went over to Princess Luna and start doing my job as Captain of the Night Guard. As Celestia went over the thing what happening so far but I can hear a voice in my head saying.

Eather"Sorry Samuel I have to take over your body because there is a war coming is way so I have to warn Celestia and Luna and Elements of Harmony as well and my name is Earther Faster I am the hull planet look at how much speed you can get I can get you Faster than the speed of light and sound aswell mate.

Samuel"ok mate I let you warn the Princesses and my new friends and before I pass out can you please take me to the hospital ok.

Eather"got Sam do not worry you will but out for one full week ok.

As my body changed in to Eather body I was in his head everypony was looking at the New Alicorn pony in the Room but Samuel was not in size of view of everypony.

Princess Celestia"who are you and what did you do to my sister guard Caption?.

Eather",Princess Celestia can you not identify my Cutlie Mark it the planet itself and you Twilight Sparkle princess Celestia student and Princess Luna I am sorry about your guard I taken over his body because I am his element that is the lost element that your mother and Farther was looking for Princess Celestia and Luna I am the Elemen Of Equestrian the lost you Must be Rainbow Dash the Faster Pagesus alive. I came to warn you all that there is a war coming to Equestria and I am not sure went but I will deal with the war because I Equestrian I have to go to the Hospital now before I let Samuel have his body back ok.

As Eather got to the Royal Canterlot Hospital next to him was Rainbow Dash when the over went back him and I do not know why Rainbow is Flowing me.

Eather"ok Samuel here your body back sorry for browsing it.

Samuel"That ok Eather I talk to you went I get back from the pass out ok.

Eather"good ok.

As I take over my own body again and pass out on the Floor in the Hospital main room and Rainbow said.

Rainbow"Doctor.

Doctor"yes miss Dash what can I do for you?.

As Rainbow show where I am pass out and the Doctor walk over to me and said to Rainbow Dash.

Doctor"ok Rainbow it same his is in a clomer I go and put him in to the Hospital room.

But before his could princess Luna came in with some of the night Guard

Princess Luna"put him in the Royal Hospital Room Doctor because his is my Captain of the night Guard.

Doctor"ok Princess I will put him the Royal room. please take Princess Luna Night Guard Captain to the Royal room please.

Rainbow"Doctor I can I stay with Him to his weak up?.

Doctor"yes you can Miss Dash enjoy your afternoon.

As Rainbow when in to the Royal room in the Hospital of Canterlot she have some time to thing about asking him out one day and if that go well maybe ask him to marry her if time go right. As night come by Rainbow was sleeping next to me in the Bed that night so she can stay warm at night.

'...

Hey Reader I hope this Story getting on well if there a mistake tell me and I can fix it up. I hope you enjoy the chapter like I did writing it is was fun doing it the next chapter well come soon do not worry to mach about ok I will hopes to get up to 40 chapters or in it 30 I do not know wet ok. I do not own My Little Pony Friends shipismagic.


End file.
